Slight Of Inner Beauty
by WingedPen3
Summary: Short Story: Anyone can find beauty in anyone. It takes deep love and perception to find beauty in Mileena. Stryker/Mileena because it's so unexpected and in my opinion, cute. Includes very happy and sweet ending.


Kay, the Winged Pen Presents...

Slight Of Inner Beauty

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat? I own no such thing. I want to, though...

About my other stories...

Valkyrie Queen: Valkyrian Eyes - My sister has recently started college, so this may or may not be cancelled.

Total Drama Twilight - My cousin lent the comc we drew which this story is based to a friend, so we're waiting for that.

Hogwarts' New Bully - My friend Kylie is helping in place of Leyla, and we agreed to type every chapter for every book before uploadng them.

So until one of the three is resolved, I am wrting little short stories to pass time.

On to the story.

Had Stryker known the battle against Shao Kahn would be so straining, he would have let the emperor take his soul years ago, but now he, Li Mei, Sareena, Sub-Zero, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Ermac, Kenshi, Kung Lao, and Sindel, all led by Raiden, marched forward, ready to accept their destinies.

Well, except Stryker.

Stryker: Am I really going to risk my life for this? Someone put me out of my misery!

As the policeman's mind raced, a pair of devilish, yellow eyes watched him. The others in the group were way ahead, to the point where Stryker could not see them, let alone probably catch up, and this is when the eyes made their move.

In a flash, a long, black haired woman wearing a pink veil and matching outfit burst from the bushes nearby, knocking the lone man to the ground. Stryker looked up at the woman before him, wielding sais and ready to strike.

Stryker: You...I fought you before...

The woman smirked behind her veil and spoke.

Mileena: My name isn't 'You'. Its Mileena. Remember it or not, it won't save you.

Stryker frowned at her sarcastic tone.

Stryker: What is that supposed to mean?

Mileena: Those who see me die. You're just lucky you didn't see my real face. You've died earlier.

The man frowned. What was this woman's problem?

Stryker: But...what is your resolve for killing people who see you? You have no justifiable reason...

Mileena frowned. This man was trying to diagnose her psychology. 'Wasn't he a cop' she thought.

Mileena: Enough of this badgering, human.

Stryker looked surprised. Human? What was she trying to hide? Then it hit him. Her veil.

Stryker: Remove your veil.

Mileena: What?

Stryker got up and stood before the woman.

Stryker: Let me see your face.

Mileena seemed shocked. Was this fool wanting to get the soul scared out of him? She scowled.

Mileena: No.

As she turned away from him, cursing, Stryker's logic drected toward Mileena's veil.

Stryker: ...Is the reason you kill...behind the veil?

It seemed that a nerve had been touched, and the evil twin began to tear up. Stryker had broken her. She turned away in defeat.

Mileena: ...Yes.

Stryker crossed his arms in thought. His father had taught him to listen to those who need it, despite their affinity, and although this woman was clearly evil, Stryker decided to show what he had learned.

Stryker: What happened?

Mileena sat down on a nearby stump in weakness, and to her surprise, the officer sat next to her.

Stryker: I'll listen.

Never had any man shown her such sympathy. Stryker's kind stare and caring aura had eventually convinced Mileena to tell her life's story, and like he had promised, Stryker listened to every word.

Stryker: Sounds like you had a rough life.

Mileena: Yeah.

She couldn't believe it. She, the fiercesome Mileena, was opening up to a human. A human with no mystical powers, no less! The two sat for a while, before Stryker got up to leave. Before he could disappear, she stopped him.

Mileena: ...You can remove my veil...

Stryker was stunned by these five words. It was as if this cold, bloodthirsty woman had turned a , he lifted his hand and slowly remove Mileena's veil, being greeted by the form of sharp, grotesque teeth. The assassin looked away in shame.

Mileena: I know. I am hideous...

Stryker gazed at her mouth, then at the veil in his hand. Gently, he placed it in Mileena's hand.

Stryker: All I see is a very beautiful woman.

Mileena felt her heart race, and her hands tremble as tears rolled down her eyes. He called her beautiful! In her eagerness to show her feelings, she turned to embrace the man. When she turned back toward where Stryker was, he was gone. But there, where he once stood, was a note.

"Don't hide behind a veil. Let the world see your face. Let them see your beauty."

As she grasped the note, Mileena looked up at the sky.

Mileena: Kurtis Stryker, huh?

The woman smiled as she pocketed the note and her veil. With her face shown to the world, Mileena ventured the realms, no longer hiding what she was formerly ashamed of. All of her malice, her hate, had vanished as soon as she had taken that first step veil-less, and instead, a feeling of peace and forgiveness engulfed her.

When she finally arrived at her destination, she prepared herself. Slowly, Mileena opened the doors to Edenia's palace throne room. Her newfound feeling convinced her to make a daring choice. She would say the three words to Princess Kitana that before, she thought she would never say.

"Sister, forgive me."

Years have passed, and the fight against Shao Kahn still rages on. Raiden's squad still fight on, and, waiting in Edenia's palace, Princess Kitana and the newly welcomed Princess Mileena wait for their return.

Mileena anticipating the return of the man who saved her from herself, andshowed her something no human man has ever shown her.

Love. 


End file.
